ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 680 (13th August 1991)
Plot Eddie receives a concerning letter. Nick shows Dave and Irene Carter around No.25 - they want to rent out the property. Nick demands a £300 deposit. John makes an unexpected visit to the Square to see Eddie. Diane phones Mark from France to tell him she is staying out there for another month. Michelle learns there is a job going for manager at the time-share company and she wants it. Clyde opens up a building society account with his boxing winnings and buys Etta a dressing gown. Frank is devastated to learn from Mark that Diane is staying out in France for longer. Rachel notices a downbeat Mark in the Square gardens and offers to listen to his problems. Dave and Irene return with a £300 deposit for Nick, but want a receipt from him. Etta asks Pete to have a word with Ian about employing Hattie. Dot buys cigarettes to keep herself going as Nick recovers. She feels awful after buying them and confesses to Nick she could not help herself. Pete has words with Ian about Hattie. Ian concocts a plan from his talking to. Rachel takes Mark back to No.55 for a drink. Ian takes Hattie some earrings and breaks the news to her that he no longer requires her services in front of Celestine and Etta. Hattie cries after being laid off and blames her parents for it. Mark and Rachel kiss before taking things further. Frank gets drunk to cope with the bombshell of Diane. Michelle returns after work and tells Rachel, who is in her dressing gown, that the time-share company want someone with a degree to apply for the manager job. Her face drops when a shirtless Mark walks into the living room and she realises the pair have slept together. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Mark - Todd Carty *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Pete - Peter Dean *Eddie - Michael Melia *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *John - Paddy Joyce *D.S. Manning - Tim Hardy *Joe - Jason Rush *Dave Carter - David Cheeseman *Irene Carter - Karen Murden Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *Frank's Autos *3C Albert Square - Living room *25 Albert Square - Living room *27 Albert Square - Living/dining room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen, living room and hallway Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Mark gets the distinct feeling that he's been given the brush-off, but who can he turn to for advice? John pays Eddie a surprise visit, but quickly senses the strained atmosphere between his son and the Queen Vic customers. Ian gets ticked off by Pete, while Hattie tries to make Celestine see reason. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,010,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes